


Mic Night

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Stoic [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: cas x reader - Relationship
Series: Stoic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592077
Kudos: 12





	Mic Night

After your ‘issue’ with Cas, you’d been avoiding him. If he popped into a room, you walked out. If you had notice that he would be there, you’d leave for a few hours. Anything to avoid getting your heart stepped on. Again.

It was the day of your open mic night and you were currently getting ready. You chose a flattering pair of jeans, boots, and a cute purple v-neck shirt. You left your hair down, but put some waves in it, and your make up was simple.

The boys had been gone since lunch, so you didn’t see them on your way out. You didn’t bother with a note, since they knew where you would be. 

Standing backstage at the bar, you shook out your hands. You’d be nervous until you got out there, and then your nerves would melt away. You’d feel like you were home.

“And now, with an original song, Miss Y/N Y/L/N!” The DJ announced you. You walked out, smiling, guitar in hand.

Sitting on the stool, you adjusted the mic. “Hi, everyone.” You said sweetly. “This is called Melt Into Me.” You swallowed. “I wrote this for someone close to me, and I had hoped he’d be here tonight, but he had to work. So, hope you guys like it.” You started strumming your guitar and getting into your zone.

The boys were in the back, eyes wide. Yeah, Sam and Dean had heard you sing a lot, but this was a whole new level. You had improved since they had last seen you perform. Cas’s eyes were fixated on your every move, he listened to every word that came out of your mouth. To him, it was the most beautiful song he had ever heard.

When you were done, you gave the crowd a shy smile and a wave before walking off stage. You put your guitar away quickly, your nerves coming back slightly. “That was amazing.” Looking up, you smiled. “I’m Josh.”

“Y/N, but you knew that.” You chuckled. “But, thanks.”

“Hey, would you like to get a drink?” He offered, motioning back to the bar.

You thought about it for a moment. “Yeah, I’d like that.” You agreed.

The two of you walked out into the bar area, making small talk. The two of you ordered a beer each and then moved to one of the tables. You weren’t aware that Cas had his eye on you.

“How long have you been singing?” Josh asked, sipping his beer.

“Since I was four.” You smiled. “My dad was big into music. Couldn’t carry a tune to save his life. So, that year for Christmas, he got me a guitar.” It was a bittersweet memory, as your father had been killed a few years prior. “I started actually writing songs when I was in high school.”

He laughed. “I bet those were some interesting songs.”

You cracked up and nodded. “You have _no_ idea.”

The two of you chatted for a couple hours, having a good time. All the while, Cas grew jealous. He didn’t like how the man would touch your knee, or lean in close to talk to you now and then. What really got to him, however, was when you and the man stood up to leave together. The man put his arm around your waist as you walked towards the door.

Ignoring Sam and Dean telling him to leave it, he moved through the crowd. You jumped when he appeared in front of you. “Cas?” You asked, confused. “I thought I told you not to come?”

“You said not to bother, because I informed you that if something important came up…I’d need to leave.” He pointed out.

“Yup. Thanks for the reminder. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” You went to move around him, but he stopped you. “Cas, you’ve made it perfectly clear that you didn’t want to be here. Go home.”

Cas glared at the man. “ _No_.”

You turned to Josh and gave him a small smile. “Wait for me out front? I’ll be right there.” He leaned down and kissed you, making you blush. You watched him until he was out the door before you glared at Cas. “What is your _problem_? I’m not important enough for you to bother with things that matter to me…but the second a man shows interest in me, you’re pissed?”

“He only wants you for sex.”

“ _Point_?” You asked, tired of this.

Cas blinked. “You deserve more than that.” You stared at him, not sure where this was headed. “You deserve to be shown what a beautiful creature you are. You have a voice unlike anything I have ever heard in my existence.” Your face softened. “I’ve spent the past two weeks watching movies to learn how to better communicate with you. I can see a pattern in movies where the main characters share an attraction to one another, but neither sees it right away.”

“What’s that?”

“That the man confesses his love for her in a public place and then does this…” He put his hands on your cheeks and kissed you gently. You melted into the kiss before he pulled away. “I believe that should tell you how I truly feel towards you.”

You laughed, grinning. “You are such an interesting man, Cas.” You pecked his lips. “I think I’d like to show you some other movies to teach you some things.”

“Sam told me no porn.” He said, his brows furrowed.

You shook your head, trying not to laugh too hard. “I-I meant other normal human interactions, not just romantic ones. Good Lord, Cas. I wouldn’t show you porn to teach you. That’s so fake, and Dean’s area. I’d rather have a hands on demonstration.” His eyes went wide as you bit your lip.


End file.
